


For I, can't help falling in love, with you

by AstralFireCather



Series: This song reminds me of you [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: DAISUGA IF YOU PAY ATTENTION, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Songfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Fluff, Well not exactly but you know, same with kuroken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 17:43:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8542735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstralFireCather/pseuds/AstralFireCather
Summary: Wise men say only fools rush inBokuto Koutarou could still remember when he first realised he loved Akaashi Keiji. It was a peaceful afternoon and the Fukurodani team were taking a break from their training, the last rays of sun were leaking through the window and hitting directly at Akaashi, and all Bokuto could think  was that he looked like an angel sent from above.But I can't help falling in love with youAfter that day, it all went wrong for Bokuto. He could only think about the pretty setter, but that didn't stop him for being his usual self around Akaashi. He didn't want to be obvious about his feelings, but hell it was getting difficult. Even though, the dark-haired guy knew something was wrong with his senpai, he didn't comment nor was interested in the reason, because, afterall, he was clueless to Bokuto's feelings. Or at least... that's what the two-toned haired guy thought.





	

**Author's Note:**

> OKay so I started writing this at 4 am and guess what! It's 8 am now, also I wanna say I just love this song so much because Elvis, oh my god. Also, I'm on my finals week and lmao, I have the inspiration to write a little.
> 
>  **Edit** : So, like I'm majoring in music and because I just can't stop, this is the first part of a serie of "Songs that remind me of my OTP's" and by now I have 4, so stay tunned for more.

_**Wise men say only fools rush in**_  
Bokuto Koutarou could still remember when he first realised he loved Akaashi Keiji. It was a peaceful afternoon and the Fukurodani team were taking a break from their training, the last rays of sun were leaking through the window and hitting directly at Akaashi, and all Bokuto could think was that he looked like an angel sent from above.

 _ **But I can't help falling in love with you**_  
After that day, it all went wrong for Bokuto. He could only think about the pretty setter, but that didn't stop him for being his usual self around Akaashi. He didn't want to be obvious about his feelings, but hell it was getting difficult. Even though, the dark-haired guy knew something was wrong with his senpai, he didn't comment nor was interested in the reason, because, afterall, he was clueless to Bokuto's feelings. Or at least... that's what the two-toned haired guy thought.

 _ **Shall I stay? would it be a sin?**_  
Months went by and, of course, Bokuto was losing his mind. He was with Keiji everyday, and he was pretty sure he was flirtting back sometimes. One day, they were hanging out in Akaashi's house when they realised it was too late for Bokuto to catch a train. It was friday, so it didn't matter if he stayed over the night, not that he minded, he was more than happy to, more or less, he didn't know why he was so nervous. It wasn't the first time he was staying. But something about the night, something about how the stars were shining was telling Bokuto that this was going to be a different night from the others. 

_**If I can't help falling in love with you**_  
The night started okay with them having a very nice dinner, Akaashi was a surprisingly good cook. But the problem started when they were about to go to sleep. Akaashi had told Bokuto that he could shower first and he agreed more than happy because he really needed that shower to calm down his heart a tad. After his shower, he was more relaxed than before but it didn’t last long when Akaashi appeared with his hair wet from the shower and looking so beautiful Bokuto could start crying. Keiji stared at the boy and managed to hide a little smile that threatened to appear on his face, how could he be so obvious.

 _ **Like a river flows surely to the sea**_  
Bokuto was that kind of person who could enter sleep quickly, but that was under normal circumstances. Right now, his heartbeat was so fast that he feared that Akaashi could actually hear it, and the fact that they were in the same bed didn't help at all. Of course Keiji had to had a double bed. Not that he wasn't happy, he was indeed happy -kind of. He was sharing bed with the guy he loved- wait, _ **loved?**_ \- yes, loved. Only when he heard the soft breathing of the dark-haired boy, was he able to relax a bit and look at him, at how peacefully he looked, just like a river, just like the fresh calm of a spring afternoon, and all he could do was look at him until he felt his eyelids slowly closed. The last thing he remember is saying “I love you” in his mind, well maybe it wasn't only in his mind.

 _ **Darling so it goes, Some things are meant to be**_  
Saturday morning, with the sun hitting directly into his eyes Bokuto awoke and tried to move to block that light, only to found out that he was trapped by a pair of slim arms hugging him so tightly that he could barely move. Not that he minded, not that he cared, so the only thing he did was accept his fate and cuddle a little more with Akaashi, who, without Bokuto knowing, was well aware of what was he doing. But not that he minded, not that he cared, afterall, he was happy like that. 

_**Take my hand, take my whole life too**_  
After an hour or so, Keiji felt cold, felt something was missing, and he _**knew**_ what was missing. The smell of cofee and something like pancakes? Maybe? Woke the setter up and feel relieved- _ **releieved?**_ \- that Bokuto didn't leave. Getting out of the bed he followed the sweet smell and arrived to the kitchen to found the most amazing view he could think of, Bokuto, in nothing but his sweatpants, and shirtless exposing those arms- _ **Keiji focus**_ \- making pancakes, Akaashi greeted him, and Bokuto froze, he turned around and smiled nervous, Keiji wasn't surprised.

 _ **For I can't help falling in love with you**_  
Bokuto looked at Akaashi, and then sighed, what's with him? Akaashi thought. Little did he know Bokuto was going to confess in that precise moment. In a way, only Koutarou could think. The two-toned haired boy turned around to grab the plate of pancakes, he put them on the table in front of Keiji and the only reaction he got from the setter was a little smile and a small nod. Not to mention that Bokuto was REALLY confused. Seeing the look in his eyes Akaashi explained - _ **You didn't say “I love you” in your mind Bokuto-san. You said it outloud**_ \- _Oh. Oh shit._ That's the only thing Bokuto could think, he stayed still, screaming internally, but, when Akaashi started walking towards him, Koutarou reacted and relaxed a little and stared at the setter now in front of him. - _ **You know, Bokuto-san, I actually love you too.**_ \- That was the final straw for Bokuto, he closed the gap between them just to sweetly kiss Akaashi, to kiss his sweet, warm and welcoming lips.

 _ **Like a river flows surely to the sea**_  
Koutarou looked at Keiji, he was like a river, so quiet, so peaceful. Now he looked at the ring resting in the boy's hand. Eight years had passed since that day in the kitchen, he thought, they have gone through so many things since then, but the best one by far was when Bokuto Koutarou at the age of twenty-six had proposed to his longtime boyfriend and love of his life Akaashi Keiji. It happened on his seven-year anniversary and Akaashi, even though he tried to remain calm, couldn't hold the tears back and without any doubt said yes. The entire restaurant clapping and howling behind him. 

_**Darling so it goes, some things are meant to be**_  
It was a hot summer day, everyone was walking up and down, making the last arrangements. The place looked beautiful, the forest house was decorated with all kind of flowers, courtesy of Suga and his husband Daichi, who provided them all from their flower shop. Bokuto was a mess. The only thing he could do is shake and even his best bro couldn't calm him down. - _ **Kuroo what if I mess up, what if he says no what if...**_ \- - _ **Let me stop you right there bro, I thought the same and look at me now, i'm the happiest man on earth, Kenma and I are even adopting a baby soon.**_ \- Bokuto smiled, and congratulated his friend, then he started shaking again. 

_**Take my hand, take my whole life too**_  
The ceremony was about to start and all the family was there, even the old Fukurodani team and of course their new team. If Bokuto was nervous before, it wasn't compared at how he was now. And when the nupcial march started and everyone stood up he stopped breathing, and then, Akaashi appeared, looking as beautiful as always, his hair pulled back, with a white suite, and Bokuto couldn't hold back the tears. Akaashi arrived, and smiled to his soon-to-be husband. This moment, right there, the world stopped for both of them, Bokuto said to Keiji, just after the priest said they could kiss, _ **“take my hand, take my whole life too...**_  
_**For I can't help falling in love with you”**_  
Only for Keiji to answer back with  
__**“For I can't help falling in love with you”**

**Author's Note:**

> So... yeah... I like to thank Liz, my very best bro for life and BAE, for helping me correct this because I swear English it's **HARD**. Also please leave Kudos bc it makes me happy **af**
> 
> aLSO FOLLOW ME ON [ Tumblr ](http://nikiforov-yuuri.tumblr.com)


End file.
